Family Dinners
by merinsalive
Summary: The Doctor once had a family on Gallifrey. Why did he leave them behind? A series of vignettes echoing those times he did go back.
1. Chapter 1

The table gleamed; the crystal goblets and plates with the titanium utensils shone brightly in the lamplight which had been specifically chosen to highlight the colors of the food currently being eaten. Gaderion was past wondering about it or even noticing it; his mother had always liked to put on a show, after all—even for the monthly family meal. 

They sat there quietly eating and Gaderion searched his mind for a conversation starter. There had already been the the polite talk about how their careers were going and how well her grandchildren were doing when Gaderion remembered something. "Have you been watching the news feeds, Mother? It's said that the Army picked up Father along with a planetary warlord of some type." 

"Hmph. I suppose that he was collaborating with him; it did involve his favorite planet, after all." Severan helped himself to another roll. 

"Actually, he turned this 'Warlord' person in." Maxil sawed his knife at a particularly tough piece of meat. "Possibly hopes that the Council will grant some sort of leniency because of that." He snorted. "Unlikely." 

"Still doesn't mean that he wasn't in on this whole plan" Severan pointed out. "They could've had a falling out." 

"Did any of you hear what happened to Susan? The news feeds don't mention her" Poppea asked worriedly as she reached for the salad. 

"He refuses to say" Maxil replied. "Claims not to remember exactly due to his regeneration. I think he's lying." 

"Of course he's lying" interrupted Linnea. "Sometimes I wonder if he ever told me the truth about anything." 

"He told _me_ the truth several times" laughed Severan. Everyone looked at him. Severan rarely laughed about anything. "I remember asking him about the weather every so often." There was a general round of laughter at the table. When he actually made jokes, Severan could be quite funny. 

"The problem is" Maxil resumed. "He's had so many people wandering in and out of his TARDIS along with going to so many places that it would take too large an effort to go through the logs that the authorities don't want to bother. It's not helping anything that his TARDIS refuses to cooperate, either. It should've been broken up for parts long before he got his hands on it." 

"Probably counting on that to hide her effectively. You should have realized by now, Poppea, that she's gone completely. Good riddance. She was turning out to be just like him" Severan remarked. 

Poppea looked at him angrily. "Like your children, perhaps? They may not have turned out like Father, but they haven't been as successful as you, either." 

"His TARDIS could still be broken up if he's sent to jail as everyone expects" pointed out Gaderion, trying to forestall an argument by going back to a slightly earlier topic. "After all, look what he's done: theft, kidnapping, and worst of all; interfering." 

"Your Father always fancied himself as some sort of bizarre do-gooder" said Linnea. "It was one of the things I hated about him. Always worrying about 'injustices' going on among the other races. There's a reason that we stay out of their lives, but he refused to listen. Said that we had a responsibility to the universe to see that the other races were guided towards happiness or some such rot. He would've been a better person if he'd just concentrated and applied himself to his work here." She took a sip of her wine. "I was glad that he gave me the opportunity to disavow him." 

"Yes, I remember" said Severan. "The moment that you heard that he'd kidnapped Susan and stolen a TARDIS you were at the registrars' office signing the paperwork. Didn't even want the authorities to use the TARDIS Recall, even for the sake of your granddaughter." 

She sniffed. "They used it anyway. Apparently one of the first things he'd done was to disable it." 

"I wonder what will happen to this Warlord person" said Gaderion. "He _did_ somehow manage to get hold of several TARDIS's after all. If Father wasn't helping him, s _omeone_ had to be. The news feeds don't mention him either." 

"If they don't mention him, then he's probably CIA" pointed out Maxil. "He'll get his. They take care of their own." Everyone shuddered. 

"Did any of you get a message from Father?" asked Poppea. "I got one asking to see me." 

Severan snorted. "Probably just wants to use you to speak for him with the judges. I got one. I ignored it." 

"I was thinking of going" said Gaderion. "I always liked him; even though he was a bit eccentric." 

"If you do, don't expect your status to improve" said Maxil. "Consorting with criminals tends to be frowned upon." 

"My advice to you all, if it still counts for something" said Linnea. "Is don't go. He wants to be eccentric, let him be that alone. Now let's change topics. I'm sick of hearing about him." 

Her children dutifully stopped talking about him and silence reigned once again.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't _believe_ that latest scandal" said Poppea. "Can you imagine? Father killing the President of the High Council, then putting himself up as a candidate? What in the nine worlds is the Chamberlain thinking of, letting him be a candidate?"

" _Anyone_ can be a candidate. If he has enough status, then even _he_ can be a candidate. The Chamberlain would've checked to be sure that he was eligible." Severan replied. "What _I_ want to know is _where_ he would've gotten such status. He certainly didn't have any the last time he was here."

Gaderion buttered a roll. "I've heard whispers that he's been working for the CIA. _That_ will get you status, even if they'll never say exactly how much status he has."

"Working for the CIA would make sense for the relatively light sentence that he got, and why he was released from exile so quickly. If he hadn't had somebody influencing the judges, very likely they would have regenerated him, then thrown him into prison for that life right before breaking up that ancient piece of junk that he calls a TARDIS. I can't believe that thing's still operational." Maxil looked around him. "Could you please pass the salt?" he asked Poppea.

Handing him the salt, Poppea then reached for another slice of meat. "Should you really be having that, Poppea?" asked Linnea. "Didn't you say that meat aggravated your condition?"

She defiantly popped a bite of meat into her mouth, chewed and swallowed. "The healers gave me some medication, Mother. Besides, I'm coming to the end of my life and they told me that there'll likely be some discomfort from _something_ until I regenerate. I'm not going to let such a small thing stop me from enjoying what I like until then."

"I just don't like to see my children suffering when they could just speed up the regenerative process and be well again. Who knows, you might get that lovely hair color back as well."

Poppea refused to answer her, instead taking another bite of her meat. Severan picked up the salad tongs to refill his salad bowl. "If he has enough status to run for President of the High Council, but the CIA won't say how much it is; no one's going to run against him and the CIA will have a puppet on the High Council. One with a deciding vote."

"If even half the rumors are true, he wouldn't be the first; potentially half the High Council is either owned by or works for the CIA anyway. I wonder some days why we even bother holding elections."

"Just because you weren't elected to the Council, Maxil, doesn't mean the electoral process is rigged" said Linnea, attempting to soothe him. "You still aren't even in your Third life yet; you want a bit more experience."

"Mother, I've been running that department for a hundred years now. I _have_ the required experience. My fellow candidate had _exactly_ the same amount of status that I do; he just has better connections."

"There's your problem" pointed out Severan. "You needed to have more status than he does. Even a little bit more and it wouldn't have mattered _who_ his connections were."

"Exactly" said Linnea. "A few parties, some paid informants; that's how I became as successful as I am today. Just be _sure_ to keep your vices hidden so they can't blackmail you in return and everything should go well."

Severan looked at her. "What are _your_ vices, Mother? I've never been able to find out."

She smirked into her wine glass. "My vice was staying married to your Father as long as I did. I shouldn't have cared about the loss of status as much as I did then. Still, it made it easier to get to where I am today. I think that I made the right choice to wait and disavow him when I did. Even got some status out of it once it became clear that he was a criminal. You should always trust your instincts on these matters."

Severan narrowed his eyes but opted not to say anything. Gaderion, sensing the potential for further discord, came in "I've heard that it was the Master who was behind it all. I thought that the Master was off-world as well."

"If I had the connections that he threw away, I wouldn't have left Gallifrey" Maxil took another swig of wine. "I'd use my influence for the benefit of my family and others less fortunate."

Among the glares of his siblings at being called less fortunate, Linnea repossessed the wine bottle that was next to him. "I think that you've had enough, Maxil. You aren't on the campaign trail anymore. You didn't get elected, so sober up and deal with it. There's no use dwelling on it even further and making your family miserable. Honestly, you'd think you were your Father, always rambling on and on about his mistakes and failures. I tried to point out what he was doing wrong, but he refused to listen to me and now look where he is. You could learn from his example."

"If we learned from his example, ultimately we'd wind up as President of the High Council, wouldn't we?" Severan tried to point out his Mother's fallacy.

She glared at him. "After becoming a wanted criminal, exiled away from home and society with no family or friends or influence? If that's what you really want, go right ahead. Just remember that your Father's been the only one to come back to have a chance at such a high office in our history. If you want to go up against such odds, so be it. Just let me know so that I can help by disavowing you as well."

"Yes, Mother. I apologize." Severan glared at the table, not looking very apologetic.

"Wasn't Rassilon considered a bit of a rebel?" asked Gaderion. " _He_ became Lord President of the High Council."

Linnea snorted. "When your Father creates a power supply for all of Gallifrey and all of the TARDIS's as well as creating ways to improve our biology by creating the Looms, **_then_** I'll be happy to go crawling back to him to beg for forgiveness and ask to be remarried. Not until then."

"I feel sick. I think I'd better go home" said Poppea, staring at the remains of her meal.

"You should take your medication, dear" said Linnea.

"I did; it isn't working." She sighed. "It might be starting already. I should be getting home."

"Are you sure? If you need a spare room..."

"No. I'd _much_ rather regenerate at home, thank you." She stood up to leave, swaying slightly.

"Well, be sure to call me after you do. We can get together and go shopping for your new wardrobe."

Poppea rolled her eyes. Gaderion gave her a sympathetic look. "I suppose that I should be going as well" he said. "I'll make sure that you get home, Poppea." She smiled at him.

Maxil and Severan also stood up. "I think that brings this evening to a close" said Maxil. "See you next month, Mother." Severan echoed his statements and the next thing that Linnea knew is that she was alone, sitting at an empty table. Drinking the last of the wine in her glass, she rang for the servant before getting up and walking into her study to finish the work that she'd started before her children had arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

"Really, Poppea, you _must_ do something about your hair." 

"My hair is _fine_ , Mother. _Why_ do you have to mention it every time we get together?" 

"I wouldn't mention it if you didn't insist on getting robes that clashed. Why didn't you call me to go shopping with you?" 

"I can't help it if ginger hair clashes with Prydonian colors. And before you start, you _know_ that shade denotes status. You wouldn't want for your daughter wearing something that indicates that I'm of lower status just because it matches my hair wouldn't you? It might affect _your_ status to have a child that lost _that_ much status after all." 

She narrowed her eyes at Poppea innocently eating her salad, then took a drink from her wine glass. "You could always dye it" she said at last. 

"No, thank you" said Poppea reaching for another roll. "Dyes change the texture and I like it the way it is." 

"You shouldn't have followed your Father into the Prydonian Chapter then." She gestured at her dove-grey robes. "My Chapter robes go with everything." 

There were strangled sounds from her other three children. She looked at them, daring them to contradict her. Instead, Gaderion said "Speaking of robe colors, did you watch the Presidential Induction on the news feed?" 

"Of course. Who would miss it? One of Gallifrey's most famous renegades achieving the highest office? I wouldn't believe it if I didn't see it happening." Maxil helped himself to another piece of meat. "Are you sure that you won't have some of this roast, Poppea? It tastes so delicious." He took a bite, smiling at her. 

"No, thank you, I'm fine." She took some more vegetables. 

"Meat is so healthy for you dear" Linnea said. "Especially after a regeneration. It helps replace all those nutrients used up during the process." 

"I can't stand the taste of animal flesh this time around" spat Poppea. "As I keep telling you." She sniffed. "Half of Gallifrey uses supplements of some kind to replace the nutrients you can't get from one food or another that can't be tolerated after regeneration anyway." 

"Maybe it goes with the hair color" mused Linnea, taking another sip from her wine glass. Poppea shot her a dirty look. 

Severan took a roll, putting some butter and jam on it. "What I find difficult to believe is Andred throwing his career away by marrying that...human that Father brought. He's never going to advance now, even if he's in the Guards." 

"He's already the Guard Commander to the Citadel" pointed out Gaderion. "You can't really get much higher." 

"Well now, he's going to get much lower" stated Maxil. "It'll be interesting seeing how that works out." 

"Do you know if Father returned the accoutrements?" asked Gaderion. "I don't think even he'd be stupid enough to take them off-world, but you never know with him anymore." 

Severan shuddered. "Especially with the controls for the Matrix _and_ the Eye of Harmony built into them. That would be disastrous if _those_ left Gallifrey." 

"No, I have it from reliable sources that the Sash and the Rod of Rassilon are still on Gallifrey. The unforgivable offense he caused _this_ time is the surrendering of Gallifrey. To the Sontarans of all people. How could he do that? Gallifrey has _never_ been invaded _or_ surrendered to _anyone_." Maxil sat back in his chair, pushing his plate away; his eyes blazing. "He's just lucky he escaped off-world before he was held accountable for his actions." 

"Your Father has never been held properly accountable for his actions. Never in all of his lives" said Linnea flatly. "They tried to do it at the end of his Second life, but he wriggled out of it somehow. I think that they should have locked him up and thrown away the key. Then all the controversy over the Presidency could've been avoided. Now that he has Presidential status, he'll continue to do whatever he wants without anyone to answer to at all or need to take responsibility." She refilled her wine glass. 

"Wait a moment" said Poppea. "Maxil, with the President gone, who would have the deciding vote on the High Council?" 

"Do you just not care about governmental procedure, Poppea? Obviously they'll have to choose a new one." 

"Most of the Departments are fairly autonomous; really they only need a President so that the High Council with have an odd number. It'll get sorted." Severan snorted. "The only people who'll really care are the elite anyway." 

Linnea finished her wine and poured some more, gazing into the cup. "Yes. The really elite care." 

Her children exchanged glances. Poppea eased the wine bottle away from her. "You might want to stop for a bit, Mother." 

Severan looked at her disgustedly. "If you'd stayed married, you'd share in his status." 

She snapped her head up, looking angrily at him. "If I'd stayed married to him we'd be homeless. We'd have NO status and I'd be CHAINED for ALL MY LIVES to a THIEF and a RENEGADE who refused to appreciate what a charmed life he would have had if HE'D ONLY LISTENED TO ME!" Instead _I'm_ stigmatized at my work because of that inconsiderate buffoon _every_ time he decides to waltz onto the planet's surface even though I've cut all ties to him socially, legally, ethically and morally. Now _I'm_ judged for my decisions by my reprobate children who'd rather idolize their criminal Father than appreciate the boost that I slaved for to get them a good start in society. I'll not have it. GET. OUT!" Holding her head high, she swept out of the room. 

The remaining diners looked at each other, startled. "I think you touched a nerve, Severan" said Gaderion. 

He looked dumbfounded. "It wasn't my fault" he said. "I don't think I realized just _how_ status hungry she is until now." 

"Of course we underestimate her; it's common to underestimate family members" said Maxil thoughtfully. 

Poppea's lips twitched in what might have been a smile. "It's a good thing that none of us are in competitive careers, then. Otherwise, we might truly be in some trouble." 

"Agreed." Gaderion rose from the table. "I'm off. See you next month?" 

"If she's still holding these dinners."

"Nothing matters more than tradition" quoted Maxil, smiling. "Next month, then."


	4. Chapter 4

Utensils clinked on crystal plates as they ate. The food was still good, but the conversation was somewhat forced, stilted as all their family dinners had been at late. 

"You'll never believe who I saw today" said Severan.

The others looked at him curiously. "Who?" asked Poppea finally. "Anyone we know?" 

"I saw Father. He was being escorted through the Commons in the Citadel by the Citadel guards. They didn't stop for anyone. It was a complete chance that I saw him at all." 

Gaderion frowned. "I didn't see anything about him on the news feeds." 

Maxil nodded. "There was some sort of turmoil among the High Council. An emergency meeting of some sort was called; they're keeping it hushed up for now. Something involving President Borusa possibly." 

"He did grab that title rather quickly after Father left" observed Poppea. "Almost as if he was planning for it." 

Maxil snorted. " _Anyone_ could've predicted that Father would leave at the first opportunity. Borusa was just in a position to do something about it." He looked around the table. "Could someone please pass the jam?" 

"Honestly, Maxil. If Poppea's stubbornness about her regeneration was bad, you are worse" groused Linnea. "It's right in front of you." 

He reached forward. "I'm perfectly fine, Mother." Finding the jam by accidentally sticking his fingers in it, he scooped some onto his plate and used his butter knife to spread some on his roll after wiping his fingers on his napkin. His siblings tittered. "What?" 

"At least I had the sense to go to the Healers for a panacea until I regenerated" sniffed Poppea.

"I don't know how you keep your Council seat like that" Gaderion said. "It's obvious to everyone that you're completely blind." 

Maxil touched his dark glasses. "These are the new fashion" he defended. "Just because they're difficult to see through—" 

"You just put jam on your vegetables and salad oil on your meat" pointed out Severan. "In fact, there's a leaf on it as well." 

Maxil blushed hotly. "I'm not going for implants when my regeneration is due fairly soon. Why waste the effort?" 

"Especially since not being able to see where you're going can speed your regeneration" teased Gaderion. "You're lucky that there aren't any large pits around for you to accidentally walk into." 

The others laughed at Maxil's expression. "Just because I've reached a position of respect and responsibility is no reason to become tediously vain. This 'problem' will sort itself out soon enough." 

"Hopefully it'll sort itself out before someone sorts _you_ out of office. It won't take much for the blackmailers to set you up in some sort of situation that could easily be misinterpreted." Severan reached for some more salad. 

"Which is why I've arranged to escort some of my children around so I can show them the inner workings of government and prepare them for Council seats of their own someday." 

"They're in their second and third lives, Maxil" Gaderion said. "If they had any interest in the inner workings of government it would've showed itself by now." 

"This should make them more interested, in that case. After all, if the High Council is meeting clandestinely, this shows the amount of opportunity available to those who can take it." 

"Which will _not_ be you, Maxil. You're in absolutely no position to take an opportunity such as _that_." Severan pointed out. "In fact, you're more vulnerable right now even with your children as bodyguards; something that I wouldn't do with that daughter of yours, by the way." 

"Didn't I see her coming out of that cafe with Kelwyn? I thought that she looked unusually happy." Gaderion poured some more wine.

Maxil started. "Kelwyn? Are you sure?" 

"Now _there's_ someone who'd be able to take advantage of the High Council's clandestine meetings" said Severan. "He just needs a few more Councilors under his thumb and he'd be set." 

Maxil drained his cup. "Lovely dinner, Mother" he told Linnea. "I'm sorry that I can't stay longer, I find that I have some business that I must attend to." 

"Of course" said Linnea. "I hope your regeneration goes well." She tranquilly poured herself another cup as Maxil left.

"Actually, I think that I might go as well" said Poppea. Her siblings agreed and dinner ended abruptly.


	5. Chapter 5

"This meat is very well done, Mother." Maxil moved some more from the platter to his plate. 

"Thank you. It warms my hearts to know that some of my children appreciate the lengths that I go to in order to please them." 

Poppea narrowed her eyes at her mother. "If I can't stand animal flesh because of my regeneration, that's hardly my fault. Why you can't make a small, reasonable accommodation I'll never know." She took a bite of salad, spitting it out almost immediately. "You have meat bits in with the salad? Why?" 

"I just want to prove to you that this weird obsession you have with vegetarianism is just that; a preference, not a requirement." 

While Poppea was busy glaring at Linnea, Severan stepped in conversationally. "Anything interesting going on in the Council lately, Maxil? With Borusa suddenly stepping down into private life and Flavia appointed as the new High President, there's bound to be an opening on the High Council.." 

"Actually, there's two" said Maxil. "Kelwyn apparently decided to step down as well." 

Severan helped himself to a roll. "The Castellan? My, they are going through them. Any hope that they might pick you?" 

"There's always hope" was the reply. "I may not be perfectly positioned, but I'm definitely in the running." 

There was a small scream of outrage. "MOTHER! The vegetables are in a meat sauce! How could you?" 

"It wasn't that difficult" Linnea replied. "I just had to look for the perfect recipe." She took a sip of wine. "Besides, look at your sister. _She_ isn't having any problems stuffing her face with the meal." 

Gaderia looked up at this. "Regeneration makes a person hungry" she grumped. "Honestly, you never cared about how much I ate before." She helped herself to some more vegetables. 

"Welcome to the club" muttered Poppea, earning a sharp look from her mother. "Could you please pass the rolls?" she asked in a more normal volume. "There has to be _something_ I can eat." 

Severan passed the bread basket. "Don't bet on it" he warned her. Turning back to Maxil, "I can share a few things with you if you like" he offered. "It might make it a bit easier." 

"What kind of favors will I have to owe you?" countered his brother. 

"Only a few minor ones. For you, I'll offer them for less since you're family." 

"That's kind of you, Severan" enthused Linnea. "Gaderia, are you _sure_ that you want another roll?" 

"This meat sauce is _wonderful_ , Mother" she gushed, using the roll to sop up the remaining sauce on her plate. "You _must_ give me the recipe." 

Linnea smiled broadly. "It's so heartening to know that my children appreciate my efforts." She glared at Poppea who'd put down her roll after spitting out her bite. "At least most of them." 

Poppea just glared at her venomously. "If you aren't going to offer anything that I can eat, then why require that I be here?" she asked. "And where on Gallifrey did you find a recipe that put meat bits in bread? Honestly, Mother." 

"I only require that you be here once a month to share a dinner with me. I never see any of my children otherwise for some reason. What's wrong with a mother wanting to see her children once in a while?" 

"You could visit" Gaderia pointed out. "We don't always have to come over here." 

Linnea shook her head. "You're always so busy" she complained. "I tried to see when you'd be available, but you're always out." 

"That's the life of a Forest Warden" Gaderia explained, starting to get annoyed. "I have to be out in the forest. I'm in charge of a large section and have to be out monitoring it." 

"Well you aren't so busy that you can't come here once a month" Linnea pointed out. 

"That's because you require it, Mother." Severan smiled at her. "Your argument is flawed." He took some more vegetables. "This meat sauce _is_ very excellent. You really should try some, Poppea." 

"I did" she snapped. "Or didn't you notice?" She took a large swallow of wine. 

Linnea eyed her. "If you aren't eating, are you sure that you want to be drinking?' 

"It's the only thing that's left; unless you somehow put meat juice in the wine." 

"Hmm. No, it's too excellent a vintage to spoil that way." 

Poppea stared at her mother with growing alarm and horror. "I think that it might be better if you brought your own food next time, Poppea" her sister said. "And drink." 

"Definitely" agreed Severan. "Really, Mother, that is going a bit far." 

"If you're going to sabotage the food this way, I don't care if you _do_ require it, Mother. I won't come for dinner either" Maxil joined the cause. "And I won't care who knows it." 

Linnea could see which way the wind was blowing. " _Fine_ " she conceded with ill grace. "If you're all going to join in against me, I suppose that I have no choice. Have it your own way, Poppea." 

"Thank you, Mother. I'm sorry that my dietary needs inconvenience you." Poppea did not seem the least bit sorry. 

Linnea narrowed her eyes at her daughter. About to start spouting off about the disrespect shown by her children, she was forestalled by Severan. "How did Flavia get to be High President anyway? I didn't think that Borusa had named a successor." 

Maxil laughed around a mouthful of meat, finishing up with a coughing fit. "She claims that Father appeared and asked her to quote 'look after things while he was away'. 

There was some general laughter around the table about that. "Father wouldn't set foot on Gallifrey unless he was kidnapped" chortled Gaderia. 

"Indeed. And it'd be all over the news feeds if he was back" laughed Poppea. "That has to be the stupidest rumor that I've heard. In no way is that believable." 

"Well, she somehow got the rest of the High Council to agree with her" Severan pointed out. 

"Probably didn't want to have to use the new process to elect a new one" Linnea said. "Especially since they're going to have to elect a new Castilian as well." 

"I don't think that they'd be able to get hold of him with anything less than a Time Scoop" Gaderia said, her eyes sparkling with laughter. "Even if it was legal it's too dangerous; it'd risk fragmenting him." 

Linnea shuddered at the idea of more than one version of her ex-husband running around. "Perish the thought." 

Poppea looked at her watch. "On that note, I must be going. Thank you for what had promised to be a lovely dinner, Mother. See the rest of you next month." 

She left, the others leaving soon after, Linnea left alone with her thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

Gaderion looked at the foil-wrapped tray in front of him without really seeing it. He didn't want it. He didn't not want it. He was truly neutral about its existence. His stomach however had a definite opinion. It growled to let him know what it was. He picked up a fork and made as if to poke at his meal. Encountering the foil barrier, he stopped, put the utensil down and resumed staring at the ration tray.

"Gaderion, you need to eat." Poppea's voice penetrated the fog he was in. He lifted his head to look at her. She was looking at him with a sad expression, her fork full of food and halfway to her mouth. "Kella wouldn't have wanted you to waste away acting like this."

Kella. Gaderion's head sunk back down until he'd resumed staring at the table. Dead. Kella was dead. Final Death. Gone. She couldn't care about him anymore. She was beyond caring about anything. Lucky her. Lucky that she hadn't seen the Daleks cut down her children. Her grandchildren. _Their_ children. _Their_ grandchildren. He could still see the flash, still hear the scream in his memory. Still hear the mechanized glee in the Dalek's voice as it went past where he'd been hiding. Cowering.

There was a splash of water on the foil. Where'd that come from? They were in Maxil's house. Maxil's house that hadn't been damaged. Maxil was lucky. Maxil was speaking to him. "—not stand for this wallowing in self-pity anymore. I've had enough, Gaderion. You need to get out of this house. Make yourself useful. Stop this childishness and get on with your life."

Gaderion had tuned him out. Maxil sighed. He hated seeing him like this. Gaderion had always been the happy one of the family. "I truly sympathize, brother. The Wa—"

Anything that he'd been about to say died at Gaderion's look of intense hatred directed at him. "How?" he asked, his voice harsh from disuse. " _How_ do you sympathize? You lost _nothing_. I lost a spouse, _all_ my children, _all_ my grandchildren. The forest that I spent my lives guarding and maintaining. My house. _Everything_ , Maxil, **_EVERYTHING_**. YOU lost _NOTHING_. Not. A. Thing. Your windows didn't even scratch. You even _gained_ power in the Council. How is it that you can sympathize with me?" He laughed bitterly, looking at the cups, picking up his. "You even have Mother's china." Setting it back down, he sank back into his chair, the demonstration having taken most of his energy.

Maxil stopped talking. Poppea scooted her chair closer. Taking his ration tray from him, she unwrapped the foil, causing it to reheat automatically. She loaded a fork with food. "Eat, Gaderion." He turned his face away. Getting a determined look on her face, she said "Mother said that you need to eat."

He turned back towards her. "Mother's—MmPhmh" Poppea had taken advantage of him opening his mouth to correct her and shoved the forkful of food into him.

"You _will_ eat that if I have to hold your mouth shut until you do" she threatened him. Looking somewhat frightened of her, he mechanically chewed and swallowed his mouthful. "Are you going to eat properly now, or do I have to do it again?" He shook his head. Taking back the utensil, he started to slowly eat his dinner. "Good. Now I'm tired of treating you like a two-year-old, Gaderion. Grow. Up." He hung his head, but he continued to eat.

Trying to lighten the mood as Poppea turned back to her own dinner, Maxil said "You'll never believe who I saw today."

Poppea ate a bite of her own rations. "Who? Rassilon?"

Maxil snorted. "Rassilon barely even appears to the High Council anymore. No. I saw Father."

Gaderion put down his utensil as he raised his head, showing interest in something for the first time in a while. "Father?"

"Yes. He'd apparently regenerated again, but it was him. It could only be him, the way that he dresses. Never takes any care with his appearance. He was crossing the Citadel Commons on his way to somewhere, the War General at his elbow. I _think_ that he saw me, but it was hard to be sure. Anyway he ignored me. The rumor is that he ran Rassilon off-planet. Can you believe that?"

"I'd believe almost anything of Father at this point" replied Poppea. "How did he get here?"

"I wouldn't know. Something about a Confession Dial."

She shook her head. "That doesn't make any sense; even for him."

"Hmm. Well, he left soon after. Stole another TARDIS. Not like _that_ was a surprise. His old one probably broke apart in some stupid 'adventure' of his."

"If he's alive, maybe there are others out there" Gaderion almost had a look of hope. "Severan might still be alive."

Poppea hated to erase the hopeful look in his eyes. "There were too many witnesses to his Final Death. I wish that he'd survived also, but he didn't."

"Kella isn't still alive either, if that's what you're thinking" Maxil put in.

Gaderion gave him a nasty look. "Moyna could still be alive as well, Maxil. Oh wait, she is. After all, you didn't lose anyone, did you?"

Maxil flinched. "I lost Severan. And Mother" he tried to defend himself.

Poppea tried to be peacemaker. "We _all_ lost Severan and Mother, Maxil. That doesn't compare to what Gaderion lost."

Gaderian ate a vegetable thoughtfully. "I wonder where he went."

"Where who went? Rassilon?" Maxil was getting tired. Tired of the speculation, tired of this topic, of this conversation, of this dinner, of his siblings. "Probably one of the old colony planets." He ate the last bite of his dinner, using his roll to sop up any sauce or crumbs left over. "I don't remember there being any mention of him actually being off-planet since the creation of the Eye of Harmony, now that I think on it."

"No" Gaderion replied. "Father. I mean; no one can get here or leave because of the Time Lock, yet Father got through, then he left to go _somewhere_. That means that there must be a way."

"Hm. I hadn't thought of that." Poppea looked at her brother. He actually seemed more animated than she'd seen for several days, if not weeks. "Perhaps the Council should suggest that to the Temporal Engineers" she said to Maxil.

He nodded and smiled slightly. "Maybe. They've been complaining that they weren't trained for the rebuilding...I'll speak to someone about it...maybe try to get onto that committee."

Poppea smiled to herself. With Maxil talking about political maneuvering and Gaderian actually thinking of something other than his losses for once…. Perhaps things were on the mend. "It's too bad that no one can take a TARDIS and explore" she wondered aloud.

"Nope. Those are now locked down tighter than the Master" replied Maxil. "You'd need a pass just to get into the building where they're kept."

"Maybe the Master knows a way." Gaderion had almost finished his meal absent-mindedly. "He managed to get through also."

"True" conceded Maxil. "But at what cost? The man's madder than….." He tried unsuccessfully to come up with a suitable analogy, instead saying "He even drove the MindHealers insane."

"Yes; but he also found a way, didn't he? If both he and Father can find a way around the Time Lock then there's hope that we could too."

"And do what?" Poppea asked. "None of us have ever Piloted a TARDIS before. You need six to do it properly, anyway."

"Father flies his by himself."

"Father was always foolhardy" pronounced Maxil. "It doesn't mean that you should follow his example."

"No, of course not. I was only wondering." Gaderion sighed and finished the last bit of his rations, looking down at his tray.

Maxil eyed his brother suspiciously. "We'd be missed almost immediately" he pointed out. "A Council member gone, a valued scientist working on the food shortages, a…."

"They wouldn't miss me." Gaderion had a speculative look on his face that alarmed his siblings. "A former Forest Warden judged to have no applicable skills is only good for sifting through rubble, am I correct?" His gaze turned to Maxil as he flinched again on hearing the words he'd spoken to Poppea tossed back at him.

"It would get him out of the house" Poppea teased Maxil. Sighing, she turned back to her brother. "No, Gaderion. Besides, 'sifting through rubble' as you put it is a vital part of the cleanu—"

"Up process" he interrupted. "Yes, I KNOW the party line, Poppea. I just refuse to think that I'll be missed if they've pressed children into helping with the cleanup effort. Which they have. No, Poppea, Maxil; I won't do anything rash. I was just thinking out loud, is all."

His siblings shared a look. "If that's all…" Poppea managed.

"Yes….if that's all it is…" Maxil narrowed his eyes at his brother, watching him closely. "Then this subject should be closed. I have a meeting that I have to leave for. I'll see you next month, Poppea."

"Of course. I look forward to our family dinners." Poppea responded, also looking at Gaderion. "Are you going to be okay?"

He smiled up at her for what seemed like the first time in a long while. "Yes, I think I am. Thank you." Turning to Maxil, "I'll be in my room until my next shift. I think that I'll see if there isn't somewhere I can move to so I don't bother you and your family as much, Maxil."

"Don't worry" replied Maxil. "Take as much time as you need."

"Thank you." Poppea left after giving Gaderion a worried look. Maxil gave him another suspicious one before leaving also. Gaderion cleaned up the trays and headed back to his room. He had some researching to do. About TARDISes.


End file.
